Las montañas de Shinou
by Libera Vangelis
Summary: Gary conoce a Hikari, Ash solo piensa en May ¿qué ocurrira ahora que el destino los ha presentado? Gary está tan ocupado para enamorarse
1. En las montañas

**Las Montañas De Shinou**

**El viento se humedecía desde ya varios días anunciando la llegada del invierno al norte de Shinou, las nubes interferían los rayos del Sol, los copos de nieve comenzaban a acumularse para cubrir con un manto blanco las sombras restantes del otoño, el silencio se apoderaba lentamente del lugar, por lo menos un solo sonido casi imperceptible se acercaba del sur de la montaña, un joven vestido con chamarra blanca con costuras púrpuras y pantalones de invierno morados avanzaba sosteniendo una libreta verde en su mano izquierda, la nieve a penas si permitía ver las letras que en ella estaban escritas**

"_Las montañas de Shinou son las más frías e interesantes que verás cercana a las estrellas"_

**Sus grandes ojos azules se centraban en el papel, su cabello color nuez se detenía con la capucha de la chamarra, finalmente se detuvo frente a una cabaña con un enorme letrero que la nieve disipaba, pese a ello para una persona tan hábil como él que había pasado gran parte de su tiempo viajando resultaba una tarea sencilla, sonrió y recargo su mano sobre la puerta para abrirla, dentro de la cabaña varios entrenadores pokémon charlaban, bebían chocolate tibio y descansaban mientras pasaba la tormenta; se dirigió al centro de la sala sin prisas, busco alguien con la mirada y su sonrisa se congelo al mirar la chica de cabello rosa con abrigo verde al centro de la habitación, se dirigió hacia ella con sus brazos cubriendo la libreta.**

**- Buenos días enfermera Joey – dijo el joven. **

**- Buenos días – contestó ella sonriendo de manera amable.**

**- Mi nombre es Gary Oak soy un investigador pokémon de pueblo paleta – a penas menciono su nombre, la enfermera Joe sonrió aun más y tomo las manos del chico.**

**- Es un placer conocerte, el profesor Oak me ha a hablado muy bien de ti dijo que traerías un diario muy interesante que encontraste en una isla, desde que me contó el contenido de ese diario decidí que debía trabajar contigo en el.**

**- Por eso vine aquí aunque algunas palabras han resultado imposibles de reconstruir con nuestra tecnología, la evidencia que tenemos es muy poca, por ello te solicite tu ayuda se que eres experta en reconstruir esta clase de documentos.**

**- Así es esa es mi segunda profesión, podría decirse que es mi pasatiempo; a decir verdad me costo mucho trabajo convencer a mi prima de cambiar de ciudad por un pequeño periodo de tiempo - la puerta se abrió nuevamente una joven de cabello azul con orejeras, falda rosa, blusa negra se aproximó al lugar con un pequeño pokémon amarillo en brazos, tras de ella un joven con gorra roja, cabello negro entro tras de ella - ¿qué le ocurrió a este pikachu?**

**- Por favor enfermera tiene fiebre – dijo la chica con sus ojos llorosos.**

– **no es culpa de la enfermera que hayan dejado tan mal a tu pokémon - la voz de Gary era algo muy familiar al joven**

**- ¿Gary? – al mirarle el rostro reconoció inmediatamente a su amigo - ¿qué haces aquí?**

**- Tu pikachu necesita atención cierto, pobre que suerte la suya siempre termina lastimado contigo, tal vez deberías pensar mejor si tienes madera de entrenador.**

**- Te equivocas ese pokémon no es mío, es de Hikari – Gary distraído por la presencia de su antiguo rival no había puesto cuidado en la acompañante de este.**

**- ¿Hikari? – dijo mientras miraba sonrojado a la nueva compañera de Ash Ketchup – perdona no era mi intención ofenderte. **

**- Estoy seguro que Gary solo lo hacía por que creyó que era de su amigo el pokémon.**

**- Si lo se enfermera Joel – la chica le entrego a su pequeño amigo y la enfermera salio de la habitación con él**

**- Mi nombre es Gary Oak y Hikari es un placer conocerte**

**- Igualmente Gary**

**- Por cierto Ash ¿En dónde está tu pikachu?**

**-Pues verás lo que pasa es que está Joltho - dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente**

**- ¿En Hoenn? tu primer pokémon - La chica se sonrió leemente y miro a Ash sin poder hablar por lo que contestó a Gary**

**- Es que vendrán a hacerle una visita rápida desde ese lugar, la verdad es que yo creo que será una chica muy linda que le gusta desde hace u tiempo ya - El color tomate de Ash ya no podía ocultarse por más tiempo, miro a Hikari como reclamandole haber dicho sus ecreto y a la vez agradeciendo que le ayudara en aquél momento.**


	2. Una llamada importante

**Aquel mismo día Ash lo paso conversando de los viejos tiempos en pueblo Paleta, Gary no sabía lo agradecido que estaba de que hubiera ocurrido esto antes de que May llegará de Joltho con su Pikachu en los hombros.**

**- Ash deseaba tanto ser un maestro pokémon que lo había intentado mucho antes de cumplir la edad - dijo Gary con una sonrisa divertida mientras su amigo le miraba recordando aquellos momentos que sin duda alguno le hacían sentir feliz, pero avergonzado – cuando el profesor Oak nos llevo a él y a su madre Delia de excursión nos separamos un rato y encontramos algunos pidgeot …**

**- Y si mal no recuerdo Gary tu también estabas allí intentaste capturarles con un red de butterfly – Gary se sonrojo y Hikari olvido por un momento a su pequeño amigo herido para sonreír, claro que ahora estaba en buenas manos, la enfermera le había dicho que se encargaría personalmente del caso, después de todo "los amigos de Gary eran amigos de ella" o eso era lo que le habían dicho – después de un para de ataques envestida y picotazos contra Gary creí que no querría ser entrenador pokémon.**

**- Bueno al menos yo aprendía la lección no como otros – dijo Gary aun sonrojado dirigiéndose a Ash – el profesor me dijo que habías visto unos pidgieots y los intentaste capturar con piedras cuando los viste, supongo que aun no has aprendido a diferenciar las pokébolas de as piedras, tal vez deberías tomar una de mis conferencias para aprender algo **

– **Te equivocas Gary…- Ash se enfureció por un instante estaba dispuesto a decirle a Gary que él podría haber llegado a tener prestigio como investigador, aunque esto no le ameritaba a fastidiarlo que estaba dispuesto a batallar con él para demostrarlo; aunque tal vez solo era solo eso lo que deseaba, batirse a duelo con su antiguo rival; se sentía tan vació desde que Gary había renunciado a ser entrenador pokémon, que llego a creer que Drew suplantaría su lugar, al menos no para las batallas pokémon y pensándolo tranquilamente tampoco para May ella no sentía nada por él. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Desde que se separo de May Ash se encontraba más irritable de lo común, eso necesitaba ver a May junto a él.**

**El chirrido de la puerta había detenido las palabras del joven y sacado del lugar, pero por fin recobro el sentido cuando pikachu corría a brazos de su entrenadora Hikari**

**- Te dije que estaría bien sus daños no eran tan graves – dijo la enfermera Joey a la chica de cabello azul oscuro, además estoy segura de que la has cuidado muy bien y por ello se ha recuperado más fácilmente – la enfermera sonrió, mientras entregaba un pequeño frasco a la joven – dale esta capsula dentro de veinticuatro horas y estará bien – el chico castaño miro su reloj eran ya las seis en punto , era un poco tarde para salir, además de la nieve que dificultaría el avanzar por las montañas, la oscuridad de la noche les ocultaria el camino.**

**- Enfermera Joey, ¿podemos comenzar mañana nuestra expedición?**

**- Por supuesto que si Gary, es un poco tarde para comenzar ahora – los ojos negros del investigador se posaron en Hikari quien sostenía a pikachu temblando pese a su ropa abrigada.**

**- Hikari ¿Te gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente? – sugirió de forma modesta, pero con una voz que resultaba simplemente encantadora, es una lástima que Hikari estuviese tan preocupada por su pequeño amigo que no había notado el repentino cambio del chico.**

**- Por supuesto Gary – dijo con una voz tímida y agradecida, era la segunda vez que podía escuchar la voz de Hikari, ya que se había retenido de hablar durante la conversación "quizás es un poco tímida" pensó Gary mientras se ponía de pie llevando la mano a su cintura de forma similar a cuando fastidiaba a Ash solo que esta vez su mirada lucía un tanto preocupada; en seguida añadió – gracias, ¿te molestaría traer un poco para mi pokémon?**

**- Para nada – respondió al instante, mientras su amigo recién daba por iniciado el nuevo tono de voz que Gary había adoptado segundos antes **

**- "¿Qué extraño? la voz de Gary cambio, será cosa del clima " – pensó el entrenador de pueblo paleta, un silencio se adueño del centro pokémon cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, nunca lo hacia en aquella zona, la enfermera Joey contestó y fue Ash quien rompería el silencio luego de que la voz de la enfermera voz contestará **

**- Buenas tardes, el centro pokémon de las montañas Shinou ¿en qué puedo servirle?... **

**- Gary ¿Qué le paso a tu voz? – todos regresaron a sus conversaciones y aunque Gary no se encontraba, la joven si escucho el comentario de su compañero de viaje.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso Ash?**

**- Lo que pasa es que Gary…- la enfermera Joey le interrumpió, pero también cambio por completo la expresión de Ash cuando le dio el mensaje.**

**- Ash May Balance está al teléfono – el muchacho corrió al teléfono con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.**

**- Hola May, pikachu ¿Cómo han estado? – al ver la imagen vio que May no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba su querido amigo Pikachu y como no podía faltar la persona que más detestaba ver en especial al lado de su amiga, era una lástima no estar allí y ponerse en medio de los dos, claro que entre ellos pikachu se encontraba preparado para cualquier cosa, después de todo esa era la principal razón por la que había accedido a prestarle a May alguno de sus pokémon, sabía que amigo amarillo era el único de ellos que no soportaba estar en su pokébola por lo que le resultaría sencillo intervenir si Drew intentaba ganarse el corazón de May o al menos eso pensaba cada vez que sentí la soledad en su corazón sin los seres que más quería en el mundo – hola Drew – dijo perdiendo la emoción alegre que había llenado sus ojos cuando le dieron el nombre de quien le llamara.**

**- Estamos muy bien, pikachu no he dejado solo a pikachu ni por un minuto, es solo que… - la voz de May había cambiado, n eran buenas noticias para Ash en especial, por qué había visto poner los ojos de May tristes y eso era lo que más odiaba**

**- No te preocupes Mya cualquier cosa puede arreglarse – dijo intentando animar a su amiga para así sentirse mejor consigo mismo – vamos dímelo.**

**- Es solo que Drew se equivoco al comprar los boletos y fuimos a dar a las islas naranjas – entonces Drew sonrió y tomo su turno para hablar con Ash.**

**- Lo siento Ash ¿Qué puedo decir? Fue un pequeño error que espero o te molesté**

**- "¿Qué no me molesté?" – pensó Ash – "como si no supiese que fue apropósito, pero no le daré el gusto de verme enfadar"- hizo lo posible por fingir una sonrisa para May – No te preocupes May como te dije tiene solución dentro de poco verás que estarás conmigo disfrutando de un hermoso clima helado en las montañas de Shinou – Drew se molestó con el comentario pero no comento nada al respecto. Distante a ellos Hikari abrazaba a pikachu con fuerza en la mesa del centro pokémon.**

**- Toma tu chocolate Hikari – dijo sonriente Gary, sin notar el tono de voz con el que había tratado a Hikari desde ya un buen tiempo - ¿te sientes mejor?**

**- Si, muchas gracias**

**- ¿Y dónde está Ash?**

**- Recibió una llamada importante y aquí lo espero – Gary bajo sus parpados un poco y miro a su amigo al teléfono.**

**- ¿Cómo puede dejarte sola? Y solo para ir a contestar una llamada al menos pudo llevarte para presentarte a su amiga – dicho esto invito a Hikari a hablar con Ash…**

…**. Próximo capitulo**

**_Nota del autor.- Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y AzamyDelacour era Joltho gracias por notarlo, espero que esto haya aclarado un poco por qué Pikachu no está con Ash además de que espero qué pronto las cosas se vuelvan más interesantes, claro que por ahora no ha pasado mucho, pero esperaremos un poco antes de que las cosas se compliquen_**


End file.
